Crush Gear EVA
by Kei Ikari
Summary: Rating for saftey. My uptake on the events after 3rd Impact.
1. Evangelion Crush Gear

Shinji looked around. Life had ended in Third Impact when Shinji had wished for a world where he couldn't be hurt. Shinji looked around and saw the grave of his late friend Asuka Langley Sohryu, the former 2nd Child. Shinji sighed as he remembered how Asuka had died…

Shinji jumped out of his EVA and ran over to Asuka's lifeless body. Shinji hoped she was okay but a quick check of her pulse showed that she was very close to death and a glance over her body show it was amazing that she was alive at all. Asuka was bleeding heavily from several wounds across her body. Shinji tore apart his shirt and tried to use as a bandage to stop the bleeding but it was not enough. Asuka last words would ring through Shinji's mind for the rest of his life,

"_I love you Shinji…"_

Then she died in Shinji's hands while she smiled and told him her most treasured secret.

Shinji wiped away the one tear running down his face then stood up. He had spent the last week trying to survive in the wasteland but was running out of options. Shinji could not travel far because of his own injuries, he had broken his arm trying to bury Asuka and he had cut himself trying to repair Asuka's Neural Connectors, he had had to give himself stitches right up his left arm and now they were beginning to get infected, Shinji would have to hurry up his plan to leave this world. He was going to take his EVA into a Dirac Sea and travel to a parallel universe. He had made his plans as best he could but still had a lot to work out. He was going to have a lot of trouble when he arrived at the new universe in a giant Mecha robot designed to fight aliens that don't even exist in their world. The parallel world might even have a living Asuka in it. Shinji didn't get his hopes up but still wanted to see a living and happy Asuka.

After several hours Shinji was ready, he had the S2 organ ready for activation and all the supplies he would need in the new world. He looked out from the entry plug at Asuka's grave and gave a small salute then activated the EVA.

"Mother if you can hear me then don't let this stuff up" Shinji whispered, "I promise you I will try to live if not for myself then for you."

Shinji activated the S2 organ and inverted the AT Field of the EVA creating the gateway into Dirac Space. Shinji swallowed and will the EVA to move into the Dirac Space. Shinji almost screamed he remembered the last time he had been in a Dirac Sea but held it down. Next came the hard part, opening a second Dirac Gate while within a Dirac Sea. Ristuko had thought it possible but the theory had never been planned or even properly thought out. Shinji focused and pulled open a gateway. Shinji gasped as he saw a small boy throw a car into a oval shaped ring. Shinji decided that this would the best place to go and began to redirect the EVA to a large area where he could emerge. Shinji pushed through the fabric of reality and watched as blood gushed from the Dirac Gate into this new world.

General Ryoji Kaji pushed his way onto the control deck of the ship. He was aboard the newly built Aircraft Carrier, Over the Rianbow. The current officer on the bridge turned to the sound of the General and saluted before briefing his superior officer of the current situation.

"Sir sevral minutes ago a large mass appeared over the Tokyo Bay. When we tried to work out what it was our scout drones encountered an invisible force field and blew up." He stated, "As of the moment we have no idea what we are facing but we do have visuals."

"Good work grab a terminal and get the visuals on screen." General Kaji ordered.

Kaji looked at the giant monster on the terminal screen and gasped.

Shinji looked around and asw that the Over the Rianbow was coming up fast. Shinji remembered the first time he had seen Asuka, it had been on the same ship. Shinji knew that these people had never seen an EVA before and knew that the moment they got a visual of him they would attack.

"Command Deck of the Over the Rainbow. This is Shinji Ikari Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 requesting permission to board your vessel." Shinji waited for an answer and was greeted by a familiar face of the video interface.

"Shinji Ikari this is General Ryoji Kaji. You have permission to board our ship. Do you need a hanger?"

Shinji smiled at him and replied, "no sir, just somewhere to place my EVA."

"Very well, we shall clear the flight deck for you and you EVA."

Shinji nodded and rose from the water, floating on his AT Field.

Genral Kaji shuddered as he saw the monster rise out of the water and begin to come towards them at a slow pace. All around him people looked ta him scared as if he had just brought the Plague to town and they were all going to die. Kaji smiled and thought, _If I was wrong about this kid they might well die. _Kaji watched astounded as the EVA landed on the Flight Deck and knelt down before extending an arm to the gorund. Everyone gasped as the back of the Monster opened up and a large cylinder popped out of its back with a hatch that opened almost immediately. Kaji turned on his heel and walked out towards the Flight Deck.

Shinji hopped out of the EVA and pulled out a dry sealed package. Opening it was a spare plug suit as well as a towel and some clothes for him to wear. Looking down the EVA's arm Shinji saw Kaji and a detachment of soldiers walking towards the EVA's arm. Shinji grunted as he saw that each soldier was armed with sub automatic machine guns. Shinji walked down the arm and held out his hand. Kaji took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Shinji Ikari."

Shinji smiled and said, "Likewhys General" Shinji lowered his voice and continued, "Can we talk somewhere private General?"

Kaji nodded and turned around to walk back to the bridge. Shinji began to follow but was stopped by one of the soldiers backing away from the EVA and lifting his gun.

"DIE YOU SONOFABITCH" He yelled and emptied every round he had at the EVA. Shinji shook his head slightly at his EVA as if to tell it not to do anything. As the soldiers companions tried to remove him from the presence of the monstrosity he pulled out a small service pistol and pired three rounds at Shinji. Shinji raised his AT Field but was not quick enough to stop the first round Shinji gasped as the first bullet impacted with his shoulder. All around him he could hear people gasping as they saw the orange hexagon force field protecting the boy. The last thing Shinji saw before collapsing was Kaji trying to force his way through the AT Field to get to him.

Kaji waited outside the hospital. They had docked in the Tokyo harbour and rushed Shinji to the military hospital. Now they had to wait while Shinji was examined. Kaji shuddered, his Boss Admiral Gendo Robunkui was going to chew his arse off for letting an unknown and possibly dangerouse person aboard the Tokyo Fleet Flag Ship. Kaji shuddered again as he remembered the weird shield that had blocked the last two bullets. Kaji had those teo bullets in a forensic zip seal bag waiting to be taken to a lab to be examined. Kaji spun around and began to walk down the corridor but was stopped by a young lady running up to him. Kaji eyed her appreciatively, she was wearing a short skirt that came dowm just past the halfway point on her thighs and a red jacket with a black shirt on underneath.

"Captain Katsuragi." Greeted her. "How are you?"

Misato looked at her superior and replied, "I'm fine sir, I just came because the patient you brought in has been muttering my name. The doctors want me to identify him."

Kaji looked a bit surprised then said, "Captain I have already given them an ID card that he had with him."

Misato nodded and continued on her way.

Shinji opened his eyes and was greeted by the face of a young and obviously surprised nurse.

"Young man you shouldn't even be awake, we gave you enough to keep you out for at least a day."

Shinji smiled and answered, "My body doesn't like medications any more."

The nurse nodded and walked out. Shinji laid his head back into the pillows and thought about evertything he had seen since arriving in this universe. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Shinji called out and was greeted by the concerned face of Misato.

"Shinji Ikari, I am Misato Katsuragi. You have been repeating my name while you were out."

Shinji blinked and nodded, "Nice to meet you Captain."

Misato was amazed, she hadn't even told this boy she was a captain. Shrugging her shoulders she looked down into Shinji eyes and saw…

RING 

RING 

Misato jumped and answered her phone.

"Captain Katsuragi…Yes I am with the boy now…Yes Sir…"

CLICK 

Misaot looked down at Shinji and shook her head.

"Sorry Shinji but I have to go. My superiors believe you to be dangerous."

Shinji nodded and slumped down, "I am dangerous. I hope we get to talk again."

Misato nodded and left. Shinji looked down at his hands and shuddered. He was meeing everyone but the _one _person he wanted to see again.

"Asuka where are you…" Shinji sobbed before drifting back to sleep.

Asuka Langley Sohryu or as she preferred to be caslled Gear Master Sohryu launched the Gear she had just built into the ring against her team mate Kouya Marino. Asuka had joined the Tibeta Club after the World Finals. Their previous Gear Master Jin had resigned and gone off to work with the Gear God. After Jin ahd left Asuka had signed up and was accepted almost immediately after the team realised what she could do to a Gear. Asuka watched as Kouya got ready to pull off his special manuever, The Shining Sword Breaker. Asuka grinned as her Gear deftly dodged the attack and then counter attacked sending Kouya's gear, Garuda Eagle out of the ring into the protective galss surrounding it. Asuka gave a cheer and ran into the ring to retrieve her Gear.

"Good work Asuka."

Asuka and Kouya looked around at the sudden voice. There at the door stood a boy the same age as Asuka but dressed in a strange close fitting plastic suit. Kouya spoke first,

"Hello Welcome to Club Tibeta, my name is Kouya Marino and this is…"

Shinji cut him off, "Asuka Langley Sohyru Gear Master for the Tibeta Club."

Both Kouya and Asuka looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know my name?"

Shinji looked at her and smiled, "I know a lot about you Miss Sohryu"

Asuka took a step backwards as Shinji continued,

"I am being rude, My name is Shinji Ikari, The Third Child, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 01." Shinji looked at the two and realised that they didn't believe him. Sighing Shinji motioned for them to follow him. Kouya was about to walk away but seeing that Asuka was following Shinji he changed his mind and followed as well.

Asuka was thinking furiously about how this boy seemed so like the girl fromm her class. There was one girl in her class who was just like this Ikari person. The girl, Rei Ayanami, could talk for hours on end. As if she was trying to reclaim a previous life in which she had never spoken. Rei spoke so much it was like there were two of her. She had once spent three hours giving a speech for an assignment about a theme park. She had included a huge presentation that was projected onto the white board, despite the length of her speech she still held the entire classes attention. When she had finished nobody cared that they had stayed at school two hours after the final bell. However despite her cheerful personality she still had no friends and she would only speek if someone spoke to her first. It was sad.

"Asuka I am going to awake a part of yourself that never existed in this universe."

Asuka jumped as she heard Shinji speak, she had totally forgotten that there was people around her.

"Mr Ikari what do you mean by _this universe_?" She asked him.

"You'll see…"

Kouya watched the older boy and decided that he was for real. Kouya had at first thought Shinji to be a raving lunatic.

Shinji smiled he wished he could have fun like these two. It was then that he felt an AT Field. Shinji fell to the ground as he collided with the AT Field directly in front of him. Shinji got to his feet, oblivious to the stunned looks on the faces of all those around him. Right in front of him was a pale albino girl in a black shirt with black mini skirt. She was looking at him as if he was an angel waiting to strike. _So this must be how Misato felt when she came face to face with the fourteenth angel._ Shinji thought, _as scared as Rei looks now._

"Hello Rei Ayanami. Have you spoken to my Father since you left?" Shinji asked her quietly.

Rei looked at Shinji and whispered, "Shinji your Father is the Admiral of the Japanese Naval Fleet."

Shinji shrugged and neutralized her AT Field. Asuka watched the two of them and realized that what ever they were talking about must have been something very big.

"Mr Ikari, Rei, Where did those force Fields come from?"

Shinji and Rei looked at each other before Rei shrugged. Shinji straightened his back and walked over to Asuka.

I'll tell you when we reach our destination.

Kaji looked at his superior, Admiral Gendo Robunkui. Gendo looked over his hands at Kaji and decided that he would have to be removed very soon. As to the reappearance of his son, that he would have to remedy. Shinji was a problem he wasn't ready to deal with yet. Not until he had gotten his hands on the Army and Air Force as well, not just the Navy.

"Sir what should we do about the dissapearence of this visitor?" Kaji asked uncertainly.

Gendo looked at him and pushed his glasses up his nose, "Mr Kaji the boy will turn up eventually, after all we have his only mode of escape from this city." One of the first things Gendo had done after becoming Admiral was convince the Prime Minister that they should not let anyone leave the city or enter unless the had a Military grant of passage. Gendo had said that this was to stop Navy officers from leaving the city without letting anyone know.

Kaji nodded and left making sure not to walk to quickly. When he reached the Over the Rainbow he was greeted by Shinji and three other children who were all looking up at the giant behemoth on the Flight Deck. Kaji looked at the kids who had come with Shinji and came to a professional opinian that both the girls were _very_ pretty. He recognized the last boy as Kouya Marino from the Tibeta Club. _Whats he doing here? _ He wondered then walked over to Shinji and greeted him.

"Hello Shinji, I am glad to see you back." Rei greeted him, "I have explained to these two the fundamentals of the AT Field and told them the basics of the EVA's. Shinji nodded and walked up the EVA's arm and hopped into the Entry Plug. Asuka and Kouya both jumped back as the EVA's eyes lit up and it rose to it's feet.

Shinji smiled as he saw Asuka and Kouya step back. Next thing Shinji would have to do is invert the AT Field of the EVA and direct it at Asuka like the fifteenth Angels mind blast. Shinji aimed the blast at the girl and used his own AT Field to communicate with her, _Asuka relax, I am going to awaken the part of yourself that died in my universe. _ Asuka nodded and Shinji let the blast fly. Shinji had been prepeared for many things but he wasn't prepeared for the memories to cross to him as well as Asuka. Shinji saw Asuka running towards a door and opening then stopping. He saw the troubles she went through trying to be accepted by the other students while in colledge. He felt the love she had never admitted to and felt who it was for.

Rei watched Asuka's face as it went from horror to happiness then back to horror or fright depending on which memorie she was experianceing. She could hear Shinji sobbing in the Entry Plug in a quiet and remote corner of her mind and she knew that Kouya was trying to make her feel better by trying to get her to sit down.

Shinji closed off the AT Field and shut the EVA down. He looked down at Asuka who was sitting on the Flight Deck with Kouya and Rei hugging her and trying to comfort her and sighed. He hoped he had done the right thing.

When he reached the ground again he was immediately attacked Kouya. Shinji absently blocked his attackes then pushed him over and walked to Rei and Asuka. Shinji crouched down in front of Asuka and whispered,

"I love you too, Asuka"

Shinji saw the exact reaction he had hoped for, Asuka relaxed immediately and began to sleep while he held her. Shinji looked over at Rei who nodded and quietly led Kouya away. Shinji grunted slightly and lifted Asuka up in his arms smiling as she burrowed her head into his chest and continued to sleep. Shinji smiled again and carried her into the quarters that had been prepared for him since he was supposed to stay on the Over the Rainbow.

Kaji looked at Shinji from the shadows and wondered what he was going to do, he had done some research and discovered that the admiral had a computer diary. He had spoken to some hackers and they had managed to get hima a copy of the diary. Kaji had discovered that Gendo had a son named Shinji Ikari who had disappeared. He would have to speak to Shinji and work out what was going on.

Shinji placed her on the bed that was waiting for him. Rei came up behind him and whispered,

"Shinji I can get you a meeting with your father."

Shinji stiffened and slowly turned around to face Rei.

"Why would you do that?"

Rei looked surprised and said,

"Because he has the answers you seek."

Shinji stepped up close to her and glared down into her eyes.

"What makes you think I want answers from him?"

Rei looked up at Shinji and said,

"Because if you didn't you would be preparing to leave now." She smiled ,"If you didn't want to talk to someone else you would be getting ready to leave with Asuka and settle down to start your life again.

Shinji sighed, "You're right Rei, as usual. Could you get me an appointment for tomorrow before lunch?"

Rei nodded and they both turned back to Asuka who was smiling in her sleep and muttering about how she had to defeat Kouya or she would have to rebuild her Gear.

Shinji turned on his heel and walked out of the room and down to Kaji's quarters. Shinji pushed the doors open and walked in to find Kaji and his father talking at the desk. When Gendo saw Shinji his eyes opened in shock. Shinji smirked, it had been three years since Third Impact in Shinji's universe and he had been no more than a snivelling child begging for any attantion he cpild get. Mow he was a man with firm toned muscles, the result of having to live off the land for three years on his own. Shinji was also armed with the ATF, a gift from Kaoru, the seventeenth Angel.

"Hello father, how have you been in the last three years?" Shinji asked pleasantly.

Gendo gave a matching smirk and replied, "I have been fine Shinji, I see that you have had to adapt in order to survive."

Kaji looked between the two of them and noticed the many similarities between them while feeling he was missing half the conversation. Kaji refocused on the conversation was able to hear Shinji's parting remark, "Thank you father, for leaving me behind again."

Kouya looked around, he was lost aboard the Over the Rainbow. He had gone looking for the bathroom and had gotten lost onm his way back to Ikari's apartment. _That Ikari needs a wardrobe. _Kouya thought bemusedly as he met yet another dead end. Just as was about to ask for help the ship rocked from a concussive blast. All around him he could see med and women running as sirens blared in the background. Just then everyone froze in place as a earth shattering roar resounded all around them. The EVA was activated. Running for the flight deck Kouya met up with Asuka and Rei who were doing the same thing as himself.

When the three arrived on the flight deck they were horrified to see that all around were military planes and bombers attempting to sink the Japanese fleet. All around them people were running around trying to work what was going on, just then the EVA flew across the sky with her ATF spread to full power and her AT Wings spread to maintain her flight. Once again the EVA roared and another explosion forced everyone to cover their ears. Kouya looked up and saw a plane collide with air and explode.

"That was the AT Field." Rei said quietly so Kouya could understand.

Asuka watched as Shinji removed the small attacking force of planes and a few gunships. Slowly the EVA glided over and touched down on the flight deck once again. Just then Asuka felt water around her ankles and saw that the Over the Rainbow was slowly sinking. Shinji seemed to notice the same thing and lifted the EVA of the flight deck and landed in the water. Asuka, Rei and Kouya watched amazed as Shinji used the EVA to lift the ship up to the safe water level and tow it to shore where he beacked it like a whale. All over the ship came scattered applause from all those who had just had their lifes saved by a monstrosity that everyone thought was going to kill them at the first chance it got. Asuka smiled and wrapped her arms around both Kouya's and Rei's shoulders and pulled them close.

"god I love him!" she whispered to her friends. "What about you Wondergirl?" She asked teasingly.

Rei smiled and replied, "Shinji is like a brother to me. I am a clone of his mother, but because I am unable to be hie mother I am more like a younger sister. I just hope that Shinji will accept me as family." She added sadly.

Asuka laughed, "I know Shinji well enough to know that he would not think twice before letting you into his family, look at me, after he accepted that I was going to be living with him and misato he did everything he could to make me feel like family and I was a real…"

"Bitch." All three turned around to see Shinji standing wrapped in a towel with LCL dripping from his hair. Asuka blushed at his words and said,

"I was going to say pain in the neck but that fits as well."

Shinji smiled, "Asuka I lived with you ok. Bitch is the only word that even gets close to how you were back then." Rei and Kouya found themselves standing to the side again watching the happiness but unable to join in in it. Rei gasped as she felt Shinji wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close so he could talk to her.

"Why did you think I wouldn't allow you to be my sister. I have no family left and you live alone so we might as well move in together as brother and sister."

Rei smiled and manipulated her ATF to force Shinji's hair dry. "ther you go, now go wash that LCL off and get some proper clothes." Shinji smiled and bowed before leaving. Rei llifted an arm and said, "no Asuka don't follow him you are still only fifteen he is eighteen and is legally to old for you to become his lover." Asuka turned as red as her EVA had once been then turned to Kouya.

"kouya could you go talk to Shinji and find out what size clothes he wears then try and find some that will fit him and not make him look too foolish?" Kouya nodded and ran after Shinji. Asuka broke into a huge grin and said, "So Rei how much of our conversation do you think Shinji heard?" Rei smiled back and together they walked back to the bedroom. Inside they found Shinji and Kouya argueing about the clothes they had found for him. Shinji stood dressed in a military uniform that fit him perfectly. Asuka grinned as she saw his muscles under the uniform. Shinji legs had originally been the only part of his body with muscles but now they could see that his srms and torso had filled out completely and toned to the absolute limit. Both Asuka and Rei whistled in appreciation. Shinji blushed and inverted his ATF creating a Sea of Dirac to the nearest shopping center. Looking over at the girls he gave them a glance as if to say 'coming or not?' The girls shruuged and the four of them stepped through the gate.

In Kaji's office Gendo grinned like a maniac. He had the evidence he needed to get rid of Shinji and both the girls. He felt a little sorry for Rei, she was the only one of her kind left and he was about to remove her from existence. Gendo began to chuckle as he realised that he was comtemplating the death of his son and his little sister.

Shinji stepped out of the Dirac Gate and found himself face to face with a shop assistant, Shinji as the shop assistant almost fainted as he watched to teenage girls and a young boy step out of thin air into the shop. Shinji helped the poor man up and sent him on his way.

Looking at the girls he asked, "is there anything you two need or want me to get for myself?"

Asuka and Rei looked at each other before they grabbed Shinuji by the arms and dragged him away. Kouya looked around and saw a gear shop. Looking through the window he saw a new set of wheels that looked like they would go perfect with Garuda Phoenix. Walking inti the store he saw his old friend Karudo Maruma lokking at some weapons for his Gear.

"karudo! What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly.

Karudo looked at him and smiled, "Hello Kouya, I'm looking for some new parts for Shooting Mirage."

"Cool"

Asuka and Rei fought as hard as they could but this battle they woulkd never win, their defeat was as imminent as the defeat they had faced at the hands of EVA 03. They couldn't help it, they both broke down and laughed as Shinji glared at them in a pair of black bicycle shorts and form fitting shirt. He knew that the only reson they had chosen these was so they could see as much of his body as possible, _perverts._ He thought furiously as they both looked at his legs and chest. Shinji was about to tell them to be quiet but he didn't need to, all three frlt it…Angel… Shinji swore and pushed his way back to his own universe.

Asuka and Rei looked at the Gate Shinji had just opened and were about to run when a red hand flew through and lightly wrapped around Asuka,

"momma?"

Rei looked on frightened as Asuka was absorbed into EVA 02. She was about to try to rescue her new found friend when EVA 00 put its hand through the Gate and absorbed her as well.

Both Asuka and Rei opened their eyes and found themselves in their Plug Suits sitting the Plugs of their own EVA's. Another Gate opened in front of them and Shinji without his EVA flew through so the girls followed.

Kaji stood on the bridge of the Over the Rainbow and gave the order for every ship in the fleet to open fire against the shape that was sitting in the sky. It looked like a cross between an EVA and and Sachiel. Kaji looked on and saw that none of the missiles or bullets evan hit the target. _Its one of those AT Fields Shinji told me about. _He thought absently. He was about to order the retreat when a swirling black vortex appeared in the middle of the sky and three giant behemoths ripped their way from the swirling mass of terror. All three EVA's looked like demons fresh from hell.

Everyone clapped their hands to their ears as Shinji screamed, "EVA Launch!" With that, EVA's 00, 01 and 02 flew towards the Angel using Shinji's AT Wings. The battle was quick and clean the Angel never had a chance to defend itself from the savage onslaught coming from the EVA's. Several people watching were physically sick and several others had to leave the scene for fear of being sick until they had nothing left to throw up. Slowly the EVA's landed on the Flight Deck and ejected the plugs from their backs. All the people watching cheered as the three children floated down to the ground. Shinji laughed as they landed and wrapped his arms around the girls shoulders. All three were in their Plug Suits which they had never thought they would need or use again.

Three Years Later (Year 2018) 

Shinji looked around, it was his birthday tomorrow and he knew that no body else knew because he had never told anybody. He had spoken to his father several times and discovered that his father was _not _the Gendo from his universe, just a Gendo who had inherited some memories. Although Gendo hated Shinji in this universe, they both knew that neither could kill the other with out all of Japan trying to kill the surviver. They were both respected by Japan, Gendo for beiong the first person to have universal control over all three aspects of the military and Shinji for being the legendary pilot of Evangelion 01 the Purple Behemoth. Shinji looked around and realised that he was drunk. Asuka had taken him to a party and they had both gotten drunk as sailors. Shinji who had been drunk before was prepared and was carrying Asuka home. Shinji knew that her mother would proberly kill tham both for letting Asuka get drunk, _she's only sixteen Ikari, you should know better than letting her get drunk like this._ Shinji grinned as he thought of what Asuka would be moth likely to do if that was to happen.

"Asuka, because of how drunk you are I think it would be best to just take you to my house and call your mum and tell her that you were too tired to head back to your house. That ok?" He asked.

Asuka mumbled something about wanting to sleep then said, "Ok Shinji. We'll go to your house and call my mum."

Shinji smiled and turned to head home.

Rei had been at the party as well and was already at the house she shared with Shinji. Rei had drunk twice as much as Asuka and Shinji but because of her special conditions she had been able to drink as muc as she wanted and not feel the bad effects. She smied as she remembered the older guys 'trying to drink her under the table.' She had taken as much as they could throw at her and was still sober. She knew that all those poor guys would have the worst hangovers in history tomorrow morning. Just then Shinji arrived with Asuka sleeping peacefully on his back. She smiled at her brother and roommate then went to prepare the guest room for Asuka. Shinji followed her in and used his ATF to hold Asuka in the air while he helped her make the bed. Rei looked at Shinji and saw that he had decided to let himself get drunk rather than use his new abilities to stay sober. _He's going to feel like crap tomorrow, _She thought amusedly. Shinji lifted Asuka off his ATF and laid her down on the bed then lifted the phone off the cradle and used his ATF to bring it to him. Dialling Asuka's number he thought about how good she looked asleep. The last time he had seen Asuka asleep had been in his won universe when she had been in that coma. Just then Asuka's mother Kyoko picked up the phone,

Hello Shinji, How are you 

Shinji smiled, "I'm fine ma'm, I was just calling to let you know that Auska wasn't feeling well after eating all the junk food at the party so I brought her over here for the night, I'll drop her off tomorrow morning before I go to work.

Ok Shinji, Goodnight. 

"Goodnight ma'am."

Rei looked over at Shinji, "Liar." She said smiling.

Shinji smiled back, "Should I have told her that Asuka and I had gotten so drunk that neither of us could have gotten to her house?"

Rei smiled, shook her head and walked out. Shinji looked down and kissed Asuka on the head before turning the light off and closing the door.

Asuka turned over in her sleep and sunk into a dream she would never remember but would be the first of many.

_Where am I?_

_You are safe within your mind._

_Who said that?_

_That doesn't matter at this point in time. What matters is what you are going to do when the last Angel comes to destroy Shinji._

_The Angels are after Shinji?_

_Yes…_

Asuka opened her eyes and saw sunlight coming through a crack in the curtains. Expacting a headache she was surprised to realise that the whatever she had dreamed about had scared her sober. Wlaking out into the kitchen she saw Shinji sitting with his head in his hands moaning about how he should have taken Rei's advise at the party. Grinning she sat down heavily making as much noise as she could and was rewarded with Shinji's flinch and groan. Putting on a high pitched happy voice she asked.

"Shinji are you ok you don't look so good?" Shinji groaned something that would have been drunk Misato for, _Go away and let me die in peace._ Asuka grinned and turned on the TV then opened the curtains to let in the cheerfully bright sunlight stram into Shinji face. Flinching back Shinji fell off his chair and hit the ground with a loud SMACK sound. Rei screamed and burst out of her room with a small ATF ready in case someone was going to kill her. Seeing only Asuka laughing as Shinji lay on the floor holding the back of his head and groaning she decided that they must have been playing and Shinji came out the worse. Smiling she looked at Asuka who seemed to have no traces of a hangover whatsoever. Rei grinned down at Shinji and asked in a high pitched and cheerful voice,

"You Okay Shinji Dear, did you hurt your head?" Rei laughed as Shinji swore about little sisters who thought they could do whatever the fucking wanted t a poor and obviously sick bloke. "If the bloke gets himself sick on purpose then it's fine for him to be picked on by everyone else. Didn't you know that Shinji?"

"Fuck off Rei and let me die of Asuka overdose in peace. Pleeeeease…"

Rei grinned and lifted Shinji's car keys then went to start the car while Asuka got herself ready to leave. Looking down at Shinji who was still on the floor groaning she shook her head and turned to leave. Just then the house shook and Asuka fell flat on top of Shinji. Shinji looked over her heaad and realised that it was an earthquake. Knowing that Asuka's ATF wqasn't strong enough to hold the entire house up he rolled over so he covered her with his body and tried to deploy his ATF. Because of the hangover, Shinji's ATF was only strong enough to hold some of the rubble off. Gritting his teeth Shinji prepared for the ATF to give out and let the rocks through. When it did SHInji only felt the first dozen rocks before his body was beaten senseless. Shinji was unable to move but his most basic of instincts, to protect someone he cared for, let him live long enough to get Asuka somewhere safe.

Rei looked up at thee falling building and screamed in despair. Looking towards Shinji's care she eyes Kaoru with nothing short of extreme hate. "Why did you do that? Shinji only ever wanted to be your friend. You killed him. You killed him like a coward, without letting him see his traitorous friends face."

Kaoru shrugged and deployed his AT Field. Rei stepped back as she felt the power from the ATF of the last Angel to have attacked NERV. Deploying her own Rei frowned and let her ATF be her anger, despair ,hate… Kaoru grinned at the power of her Field. It was almost as strong as SHInji's was able to get when angrey. He knew that he would be able to defeat Rei but he didn't want to, she was just like him, a clone of an Angel. Preparing for the fight he felt Shinji's ATF grow then faid the flare again before going out completely. Rei felt this as well and knew that it meant one thing. Shinji was gone. That meant that Asuka would be dead as well. Crushed under the rubble of their house which Kaoru collapsed just to remove Shinji.

"Tabris you have just killed two people and don't even realise it was murder."

Kaoru shrugged and launched himself at Rei. Rei raised her ATF and flew towards Kaoru as well in hopes of throwing him off his aim and get a lucky hit in before he overpowered her. Rei gulped as she realised that she was playing right into the Angels hands. Literally. Kaoru dropped his ATF and cancelled her then grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground.

"Sorry about this Rei but you must die. You can then be reunited with your dear brother and his little friend." Kaoru whispered then slammed her against the car roof. He grinned as Rei lifted off the concrete under the car and warped her ATF to surround Kaoru and crush him. Kaoru grinned as he felt the AT Field around him then gently lifted himself up and flew out from the top of the cylinder her ATF had formed.

Rei shuddered, they had been fighting for hours and she was tireing faster than he was. _It must be his S2 Organ._ She thought as he renewed his AT Field and rebagan his attack. Knowing she had no energy left to fight, Rei hung her head and prepared forher death…Kaoru screamed. Rei looked up and saw a giant red hand gripping him slowly crushing him without letting him ecsape. Rei grinned as he screamed again ran forward. Stopping in front of him she grinned and punched him as hard as she could in the side of the face. Turning she lifted her hand which was covered wit her own blood and his and throbbing painfully. She grinned as she thought of the pain it must have caused him if her hand felt broken.

Asuka grinned despite her misery, Shinji's killer would be brought to justice, Ikari style. Kaoru screamed once more before his head exploded and his body was crushed.

Rei helped Asuka out of her EVA and sat her down on the ground. Asuka burst into tears as te house collapsed into the sewers underneath. Rei walked over and saw that half the rubble had been washed away already. _Whats gone will never be found._ She thought. Just then police arrived with an ambulance and fire crews. Rei looked around and saw that Kaoru's earth quake had collapsed several other houses. Asuka was already moving, running back to her EVA she got in and activated, then began to help rescue forces dig up bodies and survivers. Rei gave a last shaking sob then opened a Dirac Sea and returned to the Anti Universe where Shinji had stored the EVA's when they were not needed. Returning to the universe she saw that Asuka had finished on one house and moved onto the next. Starting at the other end of the street the girls worked their way to the middle. When they were finished they both looked down at the house Shinji had managed to but so they could always have a house to stay at. It was slowly washing away down the sewers.

For the nect three months Asuka and Rei lived at Asuka's mums house, where they did all they could to try and locate a Shinji in another universe that they could awaken to his alternate past. They found none. One day Kaji showed up and without waiting to be let in he walked straight inot the house and walked straight up to Asuka's bedroom.

"Asuka are you aware that this house is the same as the house you had in the other universe?" He asked when they were alone.

"Kaji how did you? Oh I get it. You have awaoken to your past memories." Rei exclaimed.

"That is correct Rei. Now Shinji left these with me on the Over the Rainbow. They are all his research notes on Dirac Sea he arote up for me when he came to this universe." Asuka and Rei looked at the large notebooks he was holding and asked together,

"Do they say where we can find another Shinji to awaken?" Kaji sighed and sat down.

"Girls according to Shinji's notes there can only ever be one of every person. No matter what universe. When someone dies in one universe, they are reborn into then next universe. Shinji may have died in this universe but he might have only beenn born in the next universe. Shinjimay not even exist at the moment. The person who has become his mother may have only just become pregnant with him." Both girls looked at him then burst into fresh tears. Their hopes were gone. Shinji was gone from them forever.

Across town a solitary figure crawls from a storm water drain where he has been living for the last three months. He looks around and whisperes,

"I must protect them from further danger without letting them know I exist."

To be continued.

Authers Notes: We this is Part one of my Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. If you need help understanding part of it or want to know more then read the next chapter which is coming out soon. See ya later,

The Dark Reaper


	2. Evangelion FMA

Asuka tore her way through the fabric of reality and stepped through the gate she had created. _Welcome to Dirac Asuka_, she greeted herself as she felt the fabric of anti-space wrap around her body.

Rei looked up from where she was working as she heard Asuka open the gate. Rei had been in Dirac Space for a week now as she tried to build an interuniversal tracker. A device that would detect openings in Dirac Space, record where they opened from and where they went. "How are you Asuka?"

Asuka looked at Rei and smiled, "I'm fine Rei, hows the tracker coming along?"

Rei smiled, "It's almost finished. After this I want to build some new weapons for the EVA's."

Asuka nodded and walked over to the Cage they had salvaged from their original world then brought to Dirac Space. Walking up to EVA 01 she was amazed to see that rather than struggling to get free as it had since Shinji's death was now relaxed and motionless. "Open." She ordered. Over at her workbench, Rei was amazed to see the back of the EVA's neck open and eject the Entry Plug. "Rei, I'm going to return to universe 002 and assist with the testing of the weapon system." Rei nodded and Asuka got into the EVA and activated it. Rei blinked and the EVA was gone.

In a undiscovered universe Shinji Ikari the deceased third child was learning. Shinji had been learning since his fabricated death. While he had made plans, Kaoru's appearance had worked to his advantage. Everyone believed him to be dead so he was able to move around the universes freely. He had decided that until he knew that the girls were ready then he would continue to study. Adding to his abilities with the ATF he had included an obscure branch of science known as Alchemy. Shinji knew that he would have to find a new way to travel soon because Rei was about to finish her Tracker.

Asuka appeared in the middle of the sky and immediately unfurled the AT Wings that Shinji had used before. Flying low so she could avoid aircraft Asuka made her way to the Tokyo Military Base where she had scheduled to assist with the testing of a new weapon system to intercept enemy missiles and any rogue Angels that found their way through Dirac Space. _At least this time I don't have to put up with that arsehole Ikari, and I don't have to put up with a drunk bimbo and stupid doll. I even have a mother in this world. _Asuka landed and open up a channel to the Base.

"Base this is Red Demon in Behemoth 01. Am reporting in to tell you that I am ready for the testing."

"Roger that Red Demon, we are preparing the weapons now." Asuka sighed in relief, then smiled as she thought about her new name as well as the EVA's. Rei had decided that since they were going to be working alongside the military in general then to protect themselves and their loved ones then they would have to take up false names. It also meant that anyone from their original universe, 001, heard them talking then they wouldn't get a memory update unless Rei or Asuka wanted them to remember.

Shinji packed up the last of his belongings with a sigh, his teacher Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist had just died to bring his younger brother Alphonse back from the afterlife. Now that Ed was gone Shinji had little left in this universe. Ed had taught Shinji as much as he new about alchemy, how to draw arrays, the Laws of Conservation and the rules Alchemists had to follow. Now he had to leave, he had learnt all he could. Shinji clapped his left hand and left leg together and placed a finger on his Pocket Watch and received the blue glow wanted as his Watch suddenly grew words inside the lid. Shinji put the watch in his pocket and lifted his bags before going downstairs to say goodbye to his friends. At the table sat, Al, Winry, Roy Mustang, and Rose. Winry looked at Shinji and saw his shoulder. Shinji had faced an Angel without EVA and won, but he had had to sacrifice his arm to get the Alchemy he wanted to work. Winry smiled and walked over to him.

"Shinji you may not be from this world but we want you to have a life where ever you go, you cant have a life with only one arm so we want you to take the Auto mail I built."

Half an hour later Shinji was clenching his teeth as the nerve endings in his severed arm were attached to his new bionic arm. Winry looked at him when they were done and handed him a rag to wipe the sweat off his face with., "You are just like Ed, he never made a sound when we connected the nerves."

Shinji shrugged and stood up then flexed his arm. It worked! Shinji turned to the people who had gathered around to see the arm, smiled and clapped his hands together then placed them on Winry's shoulders. Her pink cover-alls warped and changed until they resembled a dress.

"May I have this dance?" Shinji asked politely.

Winry looked at her dress and nodded, to stunned to speak. Shinji clicked his organic fingers and Rose clicked play on the S-DAT Shinji had brought with him. Slow peaceful music came from the speakers Shinji had crafted as he and Winry danced around the room. Shortly afterwards Al walked up to Rose and bowed then asked her to dance.

When the music faded Shinji and Winry bowed to each other and Shinji inverted his ATF opening a Dirac Sea. Everyone but Shinji covered their eyes at the wind that blew forth from the gate. Shinji turned to everyone and said, "Thankyou for everything you have done for me while I was here." Just as they were about to speak Shinji stepped through the Gate and disappeared."

Rei looked up, she could feel a gate opening. Getting up she went to investigate. Looking around EVA 02 she saw Shinji standing behind her looking up and smiling. "Shinji is that you?" Rei asked uncertainly.

Shinji turned to face her and said, "Yes Rei it is me, how are you?" Rei gave a heartfelt sob then rushed forward into his arms before losing all control completely. Shinji wrapped his arms around her and felt her stiffen as she felt his Auto mail.

"Shinji what happened to your arm?"

"I had to fight an Angel without my EVA and I lost it. One of my new friends is a human mechanic so she built this for me."

Rei looked like she was about to faint as she saw how far up his arm the metal went.

"I lost everything from the shoulder blade down. I had to have my shoulder surgically removed and replaced with this metal. I had to learn some new tricks to fight the Angels. The EVA's are getting weaker outside their own universe so until an Angel attacks our home again we wont be able to use them against a powerful Angel. I now know how to use a power known as Alchemy."

Rei nodded and just then a hole tore through Dirac and EVA 01 marched in covered in soot and sporting several large dents and gashes along its armour. Asuka looked down from the open Plug and saw Shinji standing before Rei. "SHINJI!" She screamed when she saw him. Shinji looked up at her and smiled.

Hours later Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Kouya, Touji, Kensuke and Hikari sat around a small table each with a drink sharing a large bowl of chips.

Touji, "So what's it like to able to use powers?"

Shinji, "First tell me how you three got your memories back."

Hikari, "Asuka came to us in Unit 01 and used it's AT Field to give us back our memories."

Shinji, "Thank you Hikari. Now to answer Touji's question, I have always had power, I have never tried to live without power, I have increased my powers by travelling to different worlds to learn new abilities. Here is one thing I can do."

With that Shinji clapped his hands and placed them on the table, transmuting it so that in its center a statue of their little group rose in the center showing every tiny detail. "That is a simple thing for me to do." He told them, "I can do many things with Alchemy."

They continued talking for several hours more about trivial things until Shinji looked at Asuka and asked Touji, "Do you remember the change you gave Asuka on the Over the Rainbow?"

Touji blushed and began to laugh, "How can I forget, my face hurt for days and I think my teeth may have been rearranged from then on."

Asuka was looking at them and decided to ask, "Touji do you wish you could do that for my friend Hikari here?"

Asuka watched as Touji and Hikari both blushed at the sudden thoughts confirming her thoughts. "Why don't we leave you two alone for a while so you can talk." With that she stood motioning for Shinji and Rei to do the same, Shinji bent and shook Kensuke lightly to wake him up. "Ken we gotta go." Kensuke looked at him bewildered before seeing Asuka's angery face and nodded.

Shinji stood outside the take away and flexed his Auto Mail arm. _This Auto Mail is brillent. _Shinji thought absently then focused his ATF so he could see into the building. _I am the oldest here so I should keep an eye on the children. _Inside Shinji saw Touji and Hikari talking while holding hands. Hikari was wrapped up in Touji's arms and had her eyes closed. Shutting down his AT Field Shinji grinned and turned to Asuka who was running around after her Gear. Kouya could be seen with his new Gear, Garuda Spirit. Shinji grinned as Kouya activated his Gear and launched it at Asuka's Gear, Zeruel. Asuka jumped as Garuda Spirit hit Zeruel. Shinji watched as both gears went into a spin and flew at each other. Just as they were about to hit they both veered off and flew away from each other.

Kouya jumped as his gear began to grow a shining tail of feathers then yelled out his special attack, "SHINING SWORD BREAKER!" Shinij watched as Asuka yelled out her attack as well, "ABSOLUTE TERROR FIELD!" Shinji jumped as Zeruel spread an AT Field and collided with Garuda Spirit and resulted in a large flash and both Gears flying at Shinji. Shinji lifted his hands and caught both gears in them. Asuka and Kouya ran over to him to check on their gears and make sure that neither were damaged. Sadly both had been badly damaged. Shinji lifted up the Gears so that neither could reach them andd said.

"Hang on one second and I'll give you your Gears back in perfect condition." Placing the gears on the ground Shinji bent down and clapped then placed his hands on the ground. Both Gears were covered in concrete and then revealed again both glowing with power and looking as though neither had ever been used.

"Shiese Shinji if I knew you could do that I wouldn't have held back." Asuka said surprised.

Kouya looked at her and muttered, "I gave that everything I had." Shinji smiled and said, "Kouya Asuka has a strange personality, she refuses to give up no matter what the costs, plus her gear's got a S2 power core." Kouya looked at Shinji and grinned, "Shinji, self restoring power sources are banned from Crush Gear." Shinji grinned and looked towards Asuka, who was checking her Gear in case Shinji had missed something, she was totally oblivious to the fact that they were talking about her.

"Kouya I need to ask you something, what did Asuka do after I disappeared?" Kouya was about to answer when Shinji, Rei and Asuka all stiffened and began to tear their way into Dirac. Kouya was about to turn and run for a shelter when Shinji reached through and grabbed him, "I need you to pilot Unit 1so I can use my Alchemy." Kouya nodded and let him self be dragged into Dirac.

Kaji lifted the new weapon Rei had made, it was a miniture of the UN's Positron Rifle. Designed to run on a millionth of the originals recommended power input and still do the damage. He looked through the telescopic sight and targeted the Angel then fired. Kaji saw the beam of light fly off then a suddedn blinding flash and then a sream before blackness.

Kouya sat the Entry Plug of Unit 1 and fidgeted. Shinji had assured him that the EVA was under his complete control. "Kouya?" Rei face appeared in a pop up window, "I just though you might like to know, you Synch rate is currently at 63 and rising. That is a shit load better than even Shinji's startup score."

Kaji opened his eyes and knew something was wrong. He was floating along on his back looking up as something flashed above him. FLASH-FLASH-FLASH…

Kouya watched the Angel with Unit 00 and 02 on either side of him and Shinji standing on his Units shoulder. They watched as the Positron Beam flew towards the Angel and hit the Angels AT Field and reflected back towards the source. _Lets go you three we have an Angel to fight._ The three pilots nodded and the EVAs ran at the Angel. Looking down Kouya saw Shinji running along the ground at the same speed as the Evangelions.

Kaji could see people around him. Doctors, Nurses more doctors. Each one was looking at him trying to fix him. Kaji passed out, but the last thing he saw was Misato come in carrying one of his legs.

Shinji clapped his hands together and put his left on his Auto Mail arm. Out of his wrist grew a two and a half foot long razor blade. Jumping Shinji landed on Eva 02's arm and jumped at the Angel. Asuka watched amazed as Shinji effortlessly cut the Angels arm off and jumped back on to the EVA again.

Kaji woke up in a bed with Misato on one side and the Children on the other.

"Hello Kaji, I see you have woken up again."

Christ that was Shinji standing there with Asuka, Rei and Kouya. Kaji looked at Shinji and saw that he was blood splattered and had a robotic arm., "Hello Shinji, I see you have come back from the dead." Shinji shrugged then opened a Dirac Gate. "Asuka get the bed moving into the Dirac Gate, We'll get Winry to build hima new leg." Misato nodded and helped Asuka wheel the bed into the Gate.

Winry sat on the balcony from her workroom and thought about Edward. He had come back just one week ago with the original Auto Mail arm she had made him five years ago. Shinji had left one year ago and since then nothing had been the same. Ed had made her life worth living again. The moment he had woken up in their house he had reached into his pocket and and pulled out a ring then proposed to her. Al ha come back the moment he heard. Everyone was happy again. She was about to go back inside when she heard a rushing sound from under the balcony and a familiar voice.

"Shit I always forgot about that pole there." Shinji was back!

"SHINJI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" There goes Ed.

Jumping off the balcony Winry landed in Shinji's arms which he'd held out ready to catch her as he had done whenever he had visited with Ed and Al before.

"Hello Winry, Hi Ed, did ya miss me?" Shinji asked playfully.

Ed and Winry wrapped their arms around him and hugged/strangled him until he begged for mercy.

Looking at the three friends Asuka smiled and looked at Rei who was wiping a tear away. Just then Al came out and saw Shinji's friends. "Hey love birds knock it off Shinji brought guests."

Winry looked over her friends shoulder and saw the stretcher and group of girls around it.

An hour later Shinji, Rei and Winry sat in the workroom designing the Auto Mail that would replace Kaji's missing leg. Almost finished Shinji came up with an idea, "Lets incorporate an artificial S2 battery into the leg to supply power. That way we can pack it full of factory extras. Rei and Winry nodded and Shinji set to work building an S2 Battery.

Kaji screamed as the nerves were connected to the metal of his new leg. Misato tried to support him as Rei prepared an anithetic to put him to sleep. She was about to administer it when Kaji stopped screaming and looked at his leg. He had a leg again. Bending it at the knee he was surprised to see a small barral poking out from the joint. Out of the side of the metal thigh popped a missile rack with three missiles loaded onto it. Shinji grinned,

"We gave you a few factory extras to play with. The machine gun and missile rack are just the beginning." Shinji stood up and looked around, "Asuka, Rei, Kaji, Misato, we will be staying here for three weeks. We all have something to learn whilst here. Misato follow me and we'll unlock your past, the rest of you get the tents we brought and set up out the back." Shinji looked around and saw Winry fingering a ring around her left ring finger. "Congratulations Winry you too Ed." Then he turned and Misato behind him walked away.

Asuka ran while ducking missiles and dodging machine gun fire. On her left hand was a red glove with a black Alchemy Array stitched into it. Shinji came up behind her and unsheashed his wrist blade. Asuka knew that it was about to get interesting, hand to hand combat was used frequently whilst piloting EVA but she had rarely needed it any other time. Shinji lunged and she dodged, picking up a rock and transmuting it in her hands using her new found abilities in Alchemy. Now she held a rock sword. Shinji lunged, she dodged and countered, Shinji parried her attack and cut her sword off at the hilt. sweeping her legs out from under her he pushed the tip of his sword into her neck until it began to form a dent in the skin. Shinji grinned then grunted and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Asuka stood up and rubbed her knuckles. _Ouch! _ Then she continued on her way. When she reached the finish line she found Ed and Winry helping Shinji to the ground and Rei being patched up by Al. She was the only one not hurt. Misato looked at the stop watch she was holding and wondered how Asuka had finished at the time she had. Seventeen seconds to do a four kilometre obstacle course with gunfire and explosions to dodge as well as the other competitors. Shinji stood up and walked over to Asuka,

"Well doen Asuka you beat my score at a light jog. That's not bad but it can still do with some improvement. Rei that was good until you began to get over confidant. Alchemy can only get you so far. I only use it for combat and removing obstacle I cant with brute force. Kaji you aim has improved but you have to remember they may be dummy weapons but they can still hurt. Aim close to people but not _at _them. Misato you have to learn that Alchemy wont recoil like a gun when you use it. I was watching you at one point and you flinched every time you used Alchemy. It wont hurt you unless you're careless."

Ed sat back and watched his ex-pupil giving orders. These people Shinji brought with him seemed to have no problem using Alchemy. Indeed the younger girls had the same powers Shinji had just not as powerful. The albino Rei seemed particulary powerful but Asuka seemed as though she was holding back. Ed thought this was strange but didn't think about it too much, Winry had just walked out to help Kaji adjust his auto mail. Ed lifted his Auto Mail arm and inspected it. When he had returned from his fathers land. He had the arm he had gotten when he first lost his arm. Winry had removed it and reattached a new one. Wrath had turned up now and again when he needed repairs. Now and then if their Sensei was around he would stay and they would spend the time talking. Ed remembered the first time he had seen Wrath, that was when they had been faced with the problem of the Homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone.

Shinji lifted his head, Asuka had just beaten him into the ground with her Alchemy, literelly, she had used the Alchemy to form an outcrop above his head then collapsed it on top of him.

Asuka looked at the pile of stone covering Shinji and grinned, "Shinji I know you can hear me so answer me, do you think I should wear the yellow dress or the denim jeans and midriff top?" From under the pile she heard a grumbled reply that sounded a lot like 'Drunken Misato' for jeans. Asuka grinned and drew an Array on the ground and placed her hand on it.

Shinji was about to break the surface of the rubble when it all turned to a liquid like form and solidified with no holes in it. He was trapped by Asuka!

Asuka watched as a sword poked it's way through the rock bubble she had made around Shinji and began to cut its way through. "Not so fast Shinji." Asuka said and placed her hands back down on the Array she had drawn before and watched as the Sword fused with the rock bubble. She knew the sword was infact Shinji's Auto Mail arm and knew that she had just trapped him indeffinetly. Only she could get him out now. "Take that Shinji!" She yelled then turned and finished the track.

Somewhere in a different universe a beast opened it's eyes and growled. It already knew what it had to do, it even knew its targets name: Rei Ikari.

To be continued…

Authers notes: Ha didn't see that coming did you now? Well maybe you did but who cares. For those of you who don't know, the Alchemy comes from a show called Full Metal Alchemist, that's where I got Ed, Al, Winry and all the others from. See you next chapter.


End file.
